


Pasażer na gapę

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Tomlinshaw [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pirates, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>flopelayouts: mogłabym prosić tomlinshawa? znalazłam fajną fabułe, więc nick jest 30 letnim piratem, najgroźniejszym na morzu, a louis to 18 letni nieco nieśmiały chłopak. kiedy statek nicka zatrzymuje sie w porcie niedaleko jego domu, ten postanawia sie wkraść na niego. znajduje go liam, który zaczyna go ukrywać przed nickiem. kiedy nick dowiaduje sie, że liam ukrywa louisa, on postanawia go zabić/wyrzucić za burte, ale łamie sie gdy louis zaczyna płakać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pasażer na gapę

Siedział przy szeroko otwartym oknie, wpatrywał się w port i morze, na które miał bardzo dobry widok. Miał to szczęście, że mieszkał bardzo blisko portu. Jego karmelowe włosy mierzwił chłodny wiatr, który przynosił ze sobą zapach ryb i morza. Niebieskie tęczówki były zamglone, świadczyły o tym, że chłopak był tutaj tylko obecny ciałem, a nie duchem. W tej chwili jego myśli były daleko stąd, gdzieś na morzu, podróżując, poznając nowe krainy i przeżywające przygody.  
Louis miał 18 lat i jedyne o czym marzył to wyrwać się stąd i móc podróżować. Nie raz próbował dołączyć do załogi jakiegoś statku, co nie podobało się jego matce. Wolała mieć syna przy sobie i póki Lou był niepełnoletni musiał się je słuchać, jednak teraz nie mogła mu zabronić. Istniał również inny problem. Szatyn był bardzo nieśmiałą osobą i nigdy nie potrafił znaleźć w sobie tyle odwagi, aby poprosić by mógł dołączyć do załogi.  
Zmrużył oczu dostrzegając jak do portu dobija nowy statek. Musiał przyznać, że był imponujący. Ogromny i z tej odległości Louis mógł zauważyć, że wykonany z najlepszej jakości materiałów. Był piękny. Niebieskie tęczówki zabłyszczały, chciał zobaczyć go z bliska. Musiał zobaczyć go z bliska. Odsunął się od okna i wybiegł z pokoju. Nie zwracając uwagi na krzyki swojej mamy, opuścił dom i pognał do portu. Po kilku minutach drogi był już na miejscu. Z bliska statek był jeszcze piękniejszy niż wcześniej.  
Tomlinson oczami wyobraźni widział siebie podróżującego nie po nieznanych wodach. Stałby na jego pokładzie, dookoła nie było by nic po za wodą. Słońce ogrzewałoby jego twarz, a chłodna, morska bryza owiewała twarz i rozwiewała włosy. Tego właśnie chciał. Jego niebieskie oczy sunęły po całym okręcie. Widział jak załoga schodzi na ląd. Na ich czele dumnie kroczył mężczyzna, który sądząc po stroju, był kapitanem. Biała koszula wciśnięta do czarnych spodni. Wysokie buty, duży, czarny kapelusz, takiego samego koloru płaszcz. Na biodrach miał pas, do którego przytwierdzona była broń. Mężczyzna wyglądał dość groźnie. Jego brwi były ściągnięte, usta tworzyły wąską linię, a z brązowych oczu biła chęć mordu.  
Louis wiedział, że nie ma szans, aby prosić go o dołączenie do załogi. Jednak chęć dostania się na pokład była ogromna. Wiedział, że następna taka okazja może mieć miejsce dopiero za kilka tygodni bądź nawet miesięcy. Musiał się tam dostać. Postanowił się zakraść w nocy, kiedy załoga będzie balować w pobliskim barze lub spać.  
*****  
Wyjrzał z pokoju, rozglądając się czy nikogo już nie ma w pozostałej części niewielkiego domu. Było cicho i ciemno. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zarzucając torbę na ramię i cicho, aby nikogo nie obudzić wyszedł z domu. Wiedział, że powinien poinformować swoją rodzinę o tym co planuje wcześniej, ale nie potrafił. W pokoju, na łóżku zostawił list z wytłumaczeniem. Miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy, a rodzina wybaczy.  
Pobiegł do portu nie oglądając się za siebie. Już po chwili stał ponownie przed okrętem przyglądając się mu z błyskiem w oczach. Nie wiedział, aby na pokładzie paliło się światło, więc uznał to za dobry znak. Rozglądając się, czy nikt go nie obserwuje zaczął wspinać się po kładce na pokład. Przykucnął zatrzymując się w przejściu przy barierce i zaczął rozglądać dookoła. Zauważył tylko jedną osobę, która prawdopodobnie miała pilnować statku, ale zmorzył ją sen. Zastanawiał się, gdzie powinien iść. Gdzie mógłby się ukryć. Usłyszał za sobą kroki i jakieś głosy. Widział jak załoga wraca w kierunku statku. Jego serce przyspieszyło, a ciało ogarnęła panika. Nie mogli go zobaczyć, jeśli to zrobią, to go wyrzucą. W rogu pokładu zauważył kilka skrzyń i beczek. Ostrożnie aby nikt go nie zauważył podbiegł w ich kierunku i się za nimi schował. Jeśli nikt nie będzie tego ruszał, powinno mu się udać pozostać tam niezauważonym dopóki nie wypłyną. Nie było tam zbyt wiele miejsca. Położył na ziemi torbę i kładąc głowę na niej zwinął się w kłębek, próbując zdrzemnąć.  
*****  
Obudził się, kiedy słońce już wysoko górowało na niebie. Ostrożnie rozprostował swoje zesztywniałe kończyny, żeby przypadkiem nie strącił beczki, która stała obok. Wychylił się ostrożnie, obserwując co się dzieje. Załoga znajdowała się na pokładzie i każdy miał jakieś zadanie. Z zafascynowaniem przyglądał się temu co się dzieje. Spojrzał w górę i zauważył, że żagiel jest spuszczony. Wychylił głowę trochę bardziej i zauważył, że nie są już w porcie. Byli na pełnym morzu. Schował się ponownie za beczkami, kiedy zauważył, że ktoś się obraca w jego stronę. Miał nadzieję, że nie został zauważony. Skulił się próbując jeszcze bardziej wcisnąć w kąt jakby miał nadzieję, że uda mu się zniknąć. Jego serce zaczęło mocniej bić.  
\- Co tu robisz? – usłyszał i uniósł wzrok. W niewielkiej szczelinie pomiędzy ścianą, a beczkami stał młody chłopak. Na oko Louisa był niewiele starszy niż on. Miał krótko ścięte włosy. Jego brązowe oczy z lekkim strachem, wymieszanym z gniewem wpatrywały się w szatyna. Rozejrzał się, czy nikt mu się nie przygląda i wszedł za skrzynie, kucając obok Louisa. Szatyn wpatrywał się w niego ze strachem – Kim jesteś i co tu robisz? – powtórzył warcząc.  
\- J-jestem L-Louis – odpowiedział drżącym głosem - J-ja tylko ch-chciałem po-podróżować – wytłumaczył.  
\- Dlatego wkradłeś się na statek?  
Louis skinął na potwierdzenie głową.  
\- Jesteś idiotą! Coś ty zrobił? – jęknął, przejeżdżając dłonią po twarzy – Czy wiesz na czyj statek się dostałeś?  
Tomlinson zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.  
\- Jesteś na statku kapitana Nicka Grimshawa – odpowiedział.  
Na twarzy Louis wymalował się szok. Jego serce na moment się zatrzymało, by ruszyć z szaleńczym biegiem, a przez jego ciało przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Słyszał o nim. Najgroźniejszy ze wszystkich piratów, postrach mórz. Wszyscy się go boją, nikt mu nie podskoczy. Grimshaw nie wiedział co to litość, jeszcze nikogo nie oszczędził.  
\- B-błagam – w błękitnych tęczówkach pojawiły się łzy, a dolna warga drżała – Nie wydaj mnie. B-błagam.  
\- Spokojnie. Ile masz lat?  
\- Osiemnaście.  
\- Nie wydam cię. Pomogę ci się ukryć, ale w najbliższym porcie cię wysadzę, ok?  
\- Dobrze – pokiwał głową.  
\- Siedź na razie tutaj. W nocy po ciebie przyjdę i ukryję w innym miejscu – wstał i wysunął się po za beczki i skrzynie.  
*****  
\- To moja kabina – powiedział otwierając drzwi. Było to niewielkie pomieszczenie z jednoosobowym łóżkiem i skrzynią. Oświetlała ją tylko niewielka lampka – Przygotowałem ci posłanie – wskazał na miejsce pod ścianą, gdzie leżało kilka koców i poduszka – To udało mi się zdobyć. I przyniosłem coś do jedzenia – na kocach leżała niewielka tacka z kubkiem, w którym była woda i kawałkiem chleba.  
\- W porządku – odpowiedział nieśmiało – Dziękuję…  
\- Liam – przedstawił się.  
\- Dziękuję Liam – posłał mu lekki uśmiech i usiadł na kocach. Szybko zjadł posiłek. Był głodny, bardzo głodny. Od wczorajszego dnia nie miał nic w ustach. Podczas gdy Louis jadł Liam postanowił przedstawić mu kilka zasad.  
\- Słuchaj Louis, nie wolno ci wychodzić z mojej kabiny. Będę ci tu przemycał jakieś posiłki w wolnych chwilach. Jeśli słyszałbyś jakieś kroki, najlepiej zrobiłbyś ukrywając się. Co prawda nikt tu, oprócz mnie, nie powinien wchodzić, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Rozumiesz?  
\- Tak – odpowiedział, kończąc jeść. Odłożył na bok tackę z kubkiem i położył się , przykrywając jednym z koców. Po chwili oboje z Liamem zapadli w sen.  
*****  
Minęło kilka dni odkąd Louis wkradł się na pokład. Jak dotąd wszystko szło dobrze. Według zaleceń Liama chował się pod łóżko, gdy tylko słyszał czyjeś kroki, a Payne w wolnych chwilach przynosił mu coś do jedzenia. Według informacji od niego za jakieś dwa dni mieli zatrzymywać się w Irlandii. Louis odczuwał ulgę myśląc o tym. Naprawdę chciał się wydostać z tego statku.  
Niestety nie wszystko poszło po jego myśli.  
*****  
Znudzony książką, którą czytał, ułożył się wygodnie na swoim posłaniu, chowając ją do torby. Naciągnął na siebie koc i przymknął oczy, powoli odpłynął usypiany przez łagodne kołysanie statku.  
Ze snu wyrwało go głośne warkniecie. Ktoś owinął dłoń dookoła jego ramienia i mocno szarpnął do góry. Niebieskie tęczówki rozglądały się dookoła z wielką dezorientacją, dopóki nie natknęły się na wściekłe, brązowe oczy. Zamrugał kilka razy i po chwili do niego doszło, że przed nim stoi kapitan statku. Jego całe ciało sparaliżował strach.  
\- Kim jesteś? - warknął, przyciągając szatyna bliżej – Co tu robisz?  
Przerażony Louis nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć, a w jego błękitnych oczach zaczęły zbierać się łzy. Mężczyzna go przerażał. Jego ciało zaczęło drżeć ze strachu, podobnie jak dolna warga.  
\- Nick – w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Liam.  
\- Dobrze, że przyszedłeś – spojrzał na Payne, jednak nie puścił Louisa – Może ty mi wytłumaczysz co ten dzieciak tu robi?  
\- Nick, proszę nic mu nie rób. On się wkradł na statek, znalazłem go i chciałem pomóc przetrwać dopóki nie dopłyniemy do Irlandii – wyjaśnił – Tam go wysadzimy i nigdy więcej nie zobaczysz.  
\- Skoro go znalazłeś powinieneś mi o tym powiedzieć, a nie ukrywać chłopaka – warknął – Wiesz jakie są zasady. Wiesz co grozi za nieposłuszeństwo.  
\- Tak wiem, ale przecież chłopak nie jest groźny.  
\- Skąd wiesz? To, że wygląda na niewinnego nie znaczy, że taki jest.  
\- Gdyby miał jakiś ukryty plan już dawno próbowałby go zrealizować – Liam starał się wybronić Louisa.  
\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi – jego głos był zimny – Czeka cię kara, ale najpierw zajmiemy się nim – szarpnął chłopakiem.  
\- Co chcesz z nim zrobić? – w głosie Liama można było wyczuć strach.  
\- Za burtę z nim – pchnął go w kierunku Payne’a – I ty to zrobisz.  
\- N-nie, błagam – Louis po raz pierwszy odezwał się w towarzystwie Nicka – P-proszę nie w-wyrzucaj m-mnie. J-ja naprawdę n-nie chcę n-nic złego. Ch-chciałem ty-tylko po-podróżować, po-poznać świat. Z-zostawcie mnie w I-Irlandii, zo-zostanę tam i n-nigdy w-więcej m-mnie nie zo-zobaczysz. B-błagam – szlochał, wpatrując się a pirata.  
Nick wpatrywał się w zapłakanego chłopaka. Naprawdę wydawał się tak kruchy i niewinny na jakiego wyglądał. Jego piękne, zapłakane, błękitne oczy wpatrywały się w Grimshawa z przerażeniem, ale i nadzieją. Chłopak był piękny. Jednak Nick już nie raz przekonał się, że wygląd może zwodzić. Po za tym był kapitanem, bezwzględnym kapitanem i nie mógł sobie pozwolić na stratę reputacji. Nikt nie powinien wiedzieć, że potrafi okazać litość, nie może pokazać, że ma jakieś słabe punkty.  
Mimo to, kiedy patrzył na tego zapłakanego chłopaka, czuł jak jego serce mięknie. Louis był pierwszą osobą, która to sprawiła. Pierwszą osobą, która była w stanie poruszyć jego zimne jak lód serce.  
\- Dobra – westchnął zirytowany - Możesz tu zostać, dopóki nie dopłyniemy do Irlandii – odpowiedział i wymijając Liama i Louisa, opuścił jego kajutę.


End file.
